


Masks

by Shinigami_Mistress (Southern_Breeze)



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Grelliam, M/M, give me all the fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 21:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16003655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Southern_Breeze/pseuds/Shinigami_Mistress
Summary: William knew he loved Grell, although he had trouble expressing his feelings, but he wasn't quite sure how Grell felt...until one night.





	Masks

William had never been good at expressing feelings. It often led to those around him mistakenly believing he had no feelings. He would use that to his advantage; portraying the image of a cold, emotionless boss with no weaknesses of the heart. 

Of course, this wasn't the case.

Even so, it had surprised him the way he had fallen for Grell. They were almost exact opposites, and there were times that Grell frustrated him as much as he fascinated him. Grell had no trouble expressing emotions. If anything, he had trouble reigning in his passions and feelings. Everyone around Grell knew exactly how he felt at all times. While William had trouble saying that he loved Grell, those say words fell from Grell lips as easily and with the fluidity of rain from a stormy sky. That was part of the problem. He knew how he felt, but he wasn't sure if Grell really felt the same way. It just seemed to easy for Grell to say.

Despite this worry, they had moved in together and shared the same small space. There were issues, such as the way Grell's beauty product now seem to overrun the bathroom, but it had worked out decently well. One thing that William had noticed, however, was that Grell never seemed to fully want to remove his 'mask.' He was attractive, there was no doubt about that, but it was a carefully constructed image. He had multiple sexy outfits that he liked to wear. Those outfits now filled William's closet so that his own clothes looked like dark intruders in the now bright, frilly space. He was also careful about completely removing his makeup. While William was well aware of Grell's freckles, Grell still liked to cover up what he referred to as his little imperfections. It was as if Grell still wanted to project this certain image of himself - as if he was afraid he had to look a certain way for William. While William had never said anything, he couldn't help but notice and wonder why Grell was so unwilling to show his true self.

That all changed one hectic night. There had been an explosion at a poorly run factory, and Grell had been the only reaper on scene despite the high number of casualties. William couldn't do anything about scheduling other than to request help for Grell, but the powers that be decided that extra personnel wasn't needed. He had to act as if he didn't worry and Grell was simply another subordinate despite their relationship, but he worry still gnawed at him. He went home that night still worrying and wondering.

Grell didn't return until late, and he looked a little worse for wear. "Hello, darling," he greeted as he swept into their apartment, but his voice lacked its usual energy and bounce. His face and even his hair was coated with soot, and there were tiny lines around his tired eyes, "I'm back."

William looked up. "Did you have any trouble?" he asked, as he walked over and kissed Grell. He was careful not to get any of the soot on his face.

"Not really," Grell answered, "It was just a long, smelly job. I feel so disgusting." He ran a gloved hand through his hair. "I just want to take a bath and wash all this nastiness away."

"Go do that," William said, "I'll heat up something to eat."

"That would be lovely, darling," Grell said, as he turned and headed towards the bathroom. There were no innuendos about joining him in the bath, which only gave more evidence to how tired Grell truly was, but William understood. He took some leftovers from the refrigerator and began preparing them some food. He knew precisely what Grell liked to eat, and he whistled a tune as he put the food on the table.

"That smells lovely," Grell said, as he stepped into the room.

"I'm glad," William replied, as he turned, but he paused the moment his eyes fell on Grell. He looked...different.

For a few minutes, he could only stare at Grell as he tried to process what was different before he realized the truth. He was looking at Grell. The real Grell.

Instead of sexy lingerie, Grell was wearing a faded pair of slightly ragged pajamas. These had been worn many times before, and the red color had faded to a soft pink. The shirt was short; revealing part of the toned stomach and giving a glimpse of Grell's belly ring, and the pants hung low on the slender hips. There was no makeup on Grell's face nor was there any sign of false lashes. His freckles dotted his nose and checks as his two toned eyes stared at William nakedly. Even Grell's hair wasn't styled but rather pulled back in a loose pony tail that fell down his back.

"Do I look okay?" Grell asked. For the first time, William heard hesitation in his voice. "The way you're staring at me...Do you not like it?"

"You look wonderful," William said, as he stepped over and put his arms around Grell. "I feel like I'm looking at you for the first time, and I do like what I see."

Grell smiled. "I love you, darling," he said.

William pulled him close. "I know that," he said, "and...I love you."

Grell squealed. "You said it, Will! You told me that you loved me."

William stepped back and kissed Grell gently. "Just remember," he said, "just because I don't always say it aloud doesn't mean I don't feel it very strongly. Now, let's eat. I know you're hungry."

"Thank you, darling," Grell said, as he sat down and picked up a bowl.

William sat down opposite of him and started to feel his own plate. They didn't talk much during their meal, but they didn't need to. Their love hung openly in the air.

Without the need of masks.


End file.
